


Model Student

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Star vs College [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Art School, College AU, F/M, Gen, Modeling, Use of language, reader is tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: He was practically dripping rich bitch energy. No wonder the girls were tittering. Yuck.





	Model Student

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Main cast from Star: Vs the Forces of Evil is in college. Takes place after S3, so spoilers for S3. The main cast all live together in a house off campus. The campus is used to non-human students, and the college has an agreement with the Kingdom of Mewnie.  
> Reader is a +21 short girl. Think Ramona Flowers. She’s an art major, and pretty sassy.

            You had your earbuds in when you got to your structural anatomy class. It wasn’t the first day of class, but it was the first class you were going to have a model to draw. The teacher had already told you your model this semester was not human. He was a demon. You all would still be able to apply human anatomy to him, he just had some extra appendages. An extra eye, some horns, nothing that was going to really be a distraction. Not that you cared much. You’d been used to the idea of monsters and demons and cryptids on campus. It surprised you when you first got here, but it was a pleasant surprise. Honestly you really liked sharing classes with non-humans.

            You passively listened to your professor talk to other classmates while you got your supplies out and turned off your music. You could hear a gaggle of girls behind you talked excitedly and was able to figure out that some of them must have known who the guy was. You couldn’t really understand the excitement; the model was just going to sit or stand and pose for like twenty minutes straight while you drew him. It’s not like you were going to have a conversation. As far as etiquette was concerned, you really weren’t supposed to try to push conversation with the model anyways. You knew you weren’t going to talk to him. You didn’t even talk to most of your classmates, much less some random guy.

            Class started like normal, and you all worked on a warm up before the model was supposed to come. You could tell the professor was trying to really prepare you all for having this model. They mentioned he was a business major and you weren’t really sure what to expect. You knew of two types of business majors: super serious and wears suits to normal classes, and frat boys who want an easy degree. You weren’t sure which one he was going to be. You knew when he came in the room, though. It wasn’t because you were watching the door. You weren’t even looking at it. You were looking at your sketchbook. But the room got very quiet when he walked in. The only thing you could hear after a tick was the girls behind you chattering in excitement. He was definitely there.

            When you looked up and looked at him, you were at least a little impressed. He was tall, had lavender skin and spiked up salmon hair. You immediately noticed small bull horns and a third eye, and was that a red velvet robe? He was practically dripping rich bitch energy. No wonder the girls were tittering. Your model was some rich boy, and you could bet they thought they were gonna seduce this guy with their skills and stunning beauty. He had very heavy eye makeup. It wasn’t bad, but it made it super obvious that he was high maintenance.

            The professor gave a pleasant introduction to the man, who you now knew was named Tom. He seemed polite, though a bit cocky. Like he knew he was the most attractive person in the room. Not that you found him all that attractive. He was conventionally attractive you guess. Even with the inhuman appearance, he didn’t look any different from some teen heart throb in a bad TV show. You got why the girls behind you were so giggly, but it irritated you. After the introduction, the professor had Tom sit on a stool and take his robe off. The peanut gallery behind you got really excited about that. You swore they were acting like they were sixteen. Though, when you thought about it, you were pretty sure at least a few of them were like barely eighteen. You just shook it off and got your sketchbook ready for the model.

            When you looked up at him you were a little surprised. He looked fit; not exactly muscular, but like he had a swimmer’s body. He looked strong, not that that mattered anyways. You had to tear your eyes away from him; not because you thought it was attractive, but because you were trying to figure out how to draw a fucking dude. You made the terrible mistake of looking at his face instead of his chest. But, you know, you were probably going to have to draw his face, too.

            He was looking right at you. His facial expression was a cross between smugness and curiosity. He had definitely caught you staring. Or, at least he thought he caught you staring because you were not staring for any reason other than anatomical research. His face said he thought you were looking at him like he was hot, which you were _NOT._ You totally panicked and had to look back at your paper. Unfortunately, through this whole debacle you still hadn’t even gotten enough information to start your drawing. Meaning, you had to look at him again. What a goddamned idiot, right?

            When you looked back up, he was still looking at you. You knew your face was heating up, but it was just from the fact that you were being watched. It had nothing to do with whether or not the person watching you was attractive. Not at all. You looked at him just long enough to make a gesture drawing. Once you got the gesture done you hunkered down and started really sketching the body. You pretty much just looked up long enough to make sure your proportions were correct. He kept his eyes on you the entire time, which you figured was because he wasn’t supposed to move his head. At least, you told yourself that so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

            The rest of the class went by quickly. It helped that the professor had wasted so much time in the beginning talking and causing anarchy. Once class was over, you quickly packed your bag and got your earbuds back out. There was plenty of murmuring going around, and you could just feel the mass of girls mob the model. That poor man. Get wrecked. You just popped your earbuds in, turned on your music, and quickly walked out of the classroom.

            What you didn’t see was the way Tom watch you walk out the room. He had wanted to call out to you, until he noticed the cords heading up to your ears. His face fell when he realized he was going to miss the chance to introduce himself fully. You seemed like an interesting person. He at least wanted to get your name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more of this au if there is a call for it. I was so saddened by the lack of Tom/reader fics and the absence of college aus. 
> 
> Edit: I will be writing more for this! But I've finished the series finally so it will be tweaked a bit to be cannon compliant.


End file.
